


A Good Place to Start

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crowley is a dick, F/M, Heat Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-con Mating, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Straight Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha!crowley, but he tries to fix it, non-con, omega!reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: You had been traveling with the Winchesters for a while now and were really good about taking your suppressants. It wouldn't matter so much if you did go into heat since both boys and Castiel were all betas. They'd be much more helpful than hurtful in a situation like that. However, this month you'd messed up. You'd skipped a couple of days on accident because there had been so much going on. The only problem with that was that it caused your heat to start. Even worse? You'd been busy because Alpha as hell Crowley, King of Hell was in the Winchester's dungeon. Awesome. So with the start of your heat so started his rut.





	A Good Place to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes and leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! Enjoy! :)

You had been traveling with the Winchesters for a while now and were really good about taking your suppressants. It wouldn't matter so much if you did go into heat since both boys and Castiel were all betas. They'd be much more helpful than hurtful in a situation like that. However, this month you'd messed up. You'd skipped a couple of days on accident because there had been so much going on. The only problem with that was that it caused your heat to start. Even worse? You'd been busy because Alpha as hell Crowley, King of Hell was in the Winchester's dungeon. Awesome. So with the start of your heat so started his rut. You locked yourself in your room so that you wouldn't be tempted to go see him but you could hear him snarling and groaning and it was agony. 

You tucked your head under the pillow and wrapped yourself up in blankets even though you were already burning up, you just didn't want to move. Everything hurt so much. Dean walked to your room and knocked gently on your door so that you could check on you. He and Sam were losing their minds listening to Crowley but they didn't want to leave you alone with him. "What?" You whimpered. He sighed softly and carefully opened the door, "Hey, kiddo. You okay?" 

You shrugged and squirmed around, "Fine. It's going to be over soon I think but Crowley's rut started a few days after my heat so his rut is going to last longer." You sighed, "Might mean I'll have to suffer for a bit longer. God, this is horrible." You carefully sat up so you could see him better. He would be so pretty as an Alpha. Though, Crowley certainly wasn't bad. You caught yourself quickly, no, no, you couldn't be thinking like that. You needed to stay as far away from Crowley as possible, no matter how pretty and strong you thought he was. 

"Look, I know we didn't want to leave you and we still don't so but we need to get out of the bunker. I have the key to the dungeon, do you think you're going to be okay if we go to the bar for a couple hours?" You could understand why they needed to get out. An unmated Omega and an Alpha in rut would be a hell of a scent combination for anyone to deal with and for as long as they had been dealing with it? They needed to get out. You nodded a bit, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I'll be okay, just don't take too long, okay?" 

"Of course not." He smiled a little bit, "We'll be back really soon." He walked over to you and kissed your forehead. He left after that, leaving you alone with an Alpha a few doors down. At least he couldn't get out of the dungeon. 

It was an hour later and the boys weren't back. Your heat had gotten impossibly worse so now you were crying and writhing on the bed because you couldn't get the relief that you needed. It was then that your mind gave in to your instincts. You stood, wrapping a blanket around your shoulders so that you looked even smaller than you were, then shuffled to the dungeon. 

Immediately, Crowley knew that you were nearby. He was losing his mind without an Omega to sink his knot into. You were unmated and though he hadn't seen you all that much because the boys kept you away from him, he knew you were beautiful. Well, he assumed. Anyone who smelled that delicious had to be beautiful. There was no doubt in his mind. He was going to mate you to spite the Winchesters. He could just lock you away whenever he needed and they couldn't do a thing. It was the most perfect form of revenge. 

You were standing outside of the dungeon, your hands shaking. You tried the door, praying silently that Dean hadn't locked it. But, of course, he had. You wailed. It was horrible and heartbreaking, even to Crowley, "Dove." He said softly, "You're okay, Little Dove. You gotta find another way. Is there a copy of the key somewhere? Maybe you can pick the lock." His voice was surprisingly soothing. 

"Can't." You sniffled, "Hands too shaky. Can't think." 

He thought for a moment, "Go check Dean's room for a spare, Dove." You nodded even though he couldn't see you and went quickly to Dean's room, the blanket still wrapped snugly around your shoulders. You searched everywhere you could and soon, you found a set of spare keys in the drawer next to his bed. You wasted no time going back to the dungeon. You needed so bad. 

When the door opened, you poked your head in so that you could get your bearings but you were immediately hit by the smell. It made your knees buckle. The Alpha scent was so strong that you couldn't think straight or even form a sentence. 

"Come here, kitten." Crowley purred. You couldn't refuse. Not now. You quickly made your way across the floor until you were right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. You were stunning, absolutely gorgeous. "Do me a favor, kitten." He looked you over slowly though you were still dressed, "I can't take care of you the way that I want, not when I'm all chained up like this. Can you let me out, Dove?" 

You hesitated, somewhere in your heat-addled brain, you knew that was a bad idea. That, Dean and Sam, would be pissed but you didn't care about that right now. You wanted Crowley's knot. Without thought, you used the keys you found to unlock him. As soon as he was free, he had you pinned to the floor. You whined lowly, "Need. Alpha. Please." He understood, of course, he did. There was no time wasted in getting all your clothes off. His were quick to follow. 

"Fuck." He breathed out as he looked you over, "Stunning. You'll be a perfect Omega for me." The sentence didn't even register to you. You had no idea what was going to happen to you once you had been knotted, all you knew was that he had a big cock and his knot would surely match. 

"Ready, Dove?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss you. It was surprisingly gentle. You whimpered and whined your response into his mouth. That was certainly good enough for him. He pushed into you, this time not being gentle. He started fucking you hard and rough, which had you screaming. "Oh! Oh! Right there! Alpha! Alpha!" You moved down on his cock the best you could because you were in complete ecstasy.

Crowley fucked you mindlessly. You felt so good tight around him that he never wanted to leave your tight heat. He would never admit it but he really didn't last long, he was so far gone into his rut. When his knot started to catch you arched your back up off the ground and screamed your release. You were oversensitive now but when he bit your neck, breaking the skin and making you as his, it dragged another, verging on painful, orgasm out of you. You blacked out. Crowley had come when he bit your neck, now he was panting against your collar bone. 

When you came to, you were cuddling close to Crowley, your new mate. You made a soft contented noise and leaned up so you could nuzzle against your neck. He had been sleeping but when you moved, he stirred, "Hello, Dove." 

"Hi." 

You were still tied together so you couldn't have been out for very long. Almost proving that point, Dean came barging into the dungeon, "What the fuck happened here?!" He shouted. This was bad, the worst possible scenario. 

You whined, pressing back against Crowley to get away from Dean's rage. It smelled bad. You didn't like it. Crowley, now protective of the mate he had claimed without much thought to the consequences, held you close, "Isn't it obvious, Squirrel? I mated your pet." 

You frowned and looked back at Crowley, "'m not their pet." Your mind was starting to clear and the full scope of what you had just done hit you, "Oh God." You whimpered. "What have I done?" You looked up at Dean with wide, scared eyes. 

"How long 'til you knot goes down Crowley?" 

The ass stayed silent and shrugged, but even as he did, you felt his knot shrinking. As soon as it was down enough for you to get off you were up and in Dean's arms. You started sobbing. 

Crowley, though a heartless asshole, slowly started to understand what he'd done. He'd taken this from you. Your choice. He almost felt ill, "I... apologize." Came from him, almost on its own volition. 

You looked over at him, "Okay," was your only response. You were still naked, as was he, but you grabbed the blanket from the floor. You were started to shiver. Maybe it was from the cold, maybe the gravity of what had just happened, you were unsure. Dean let you leave the room so he could take care of getting Crowley back in his chains. He didn't fight back.

You went to the bathroom. For a long time, you just stared at your reflection, but more specifically, your brand new mating mark. It marked you as Crowley's. You felt a wave of sickness wash over you before you could stop it and it forced you to double over the toilet and get sick. 

Afterward, you took a long, long shower. Weren't newly mated Omegas supposed to be drawn to their Alphas? You thought that's how it was supposed to work. Why then, didn't you want to curl up on his lap? This whole thing was stupid. 

You didn't go see Crowley until the next day. Dean had left the door unlocked so you could get to him if you needed to, but you hadn't. That meant you caught, which just added more to the shit show. 

You stood in the doorway, just staring at him. He knew you were there but he couldn't bring himself to look at you. He had done awful things, some of which included murdering children and this was the first time he was truly disgusted with himself. 

You took a deep breath, "Good afternoon." 

He snorted, "Nice. That's what you come up with?" 

"Had to start somewhere. Seemed like a good place." You shrugged a shoulder at him, slowly walking inside more. 

"You're pregnant." 

"Yes." A silence fell between you two then. What could be said? He finally broke the silence, "Will you keep it?" 

You seemed shocked by the question. Was he giving you the choice? Or was he going to force you to do what he wanted, even if you didn't want the same thing? You stayed quiet for a long time, "I've always wanted to be a mother." It was vague but had the answer he was looking for. Probably. 

He nodded, "I was a shit father."

"You can always make it better." You shrugged a shoulder, "Seems like this may be a good place to start."

He, once again, was quiet for a long time, "If the Winchesters ever let me go, I would like to take you out on a date. A proper one. We're stuck with each other now but I don't want us to hate each other. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I will spend the rest of your life trying to make it up to you." 

You searched his eyes. You weren't sure what you were looking for, but you believed his words, "You've got a long way to go." You started and then decided to repeat your words from only a few minutes before, "But, this seems like a good place to start."


End file.
